


le décès (A John Wick FanFic)

by TeenWolf0919



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Action, Gen, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf0919/pseuds/TeenWolf0919
Summary: Ashley Johnson nicknamed Le Décès (French for death) is a highly trained assassin, but when another legendary assassin John Wick the boogeyman comes to her house wounded the Tarasov Mob is targeting her as well.





	le décès (A John Wick FanFic)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd Like to thank my friend Tim for introducing me to John Wick in the first place because I most likely wouldn't be here writing this FanFic if it weren't for him.

I was at my house when he arrived. The headlights of his car shining through the front window, lighting up the living room wall. I sat up from the couch a bit when I heard footsteps on my front porch, grabbing the semi-automatic pistol from under the couch and walking up to door waiting for a knock. I pressed my back against the wall the gun held close to my chest so that I had a clear view of the door but the visitor couldn't see me. When I saw a shadow approach the door followed by and echoed knock that rang through the house.   
I slowly approached the door, reached my hand out and turned the doorknob. My hand that was holding the gun hidden behind my back. When the door swung open I was greeted by a man wearing a suit, bent over and holding his side. I started to speak, "can I help you with any-" but stopped when the man came stumbling through the doorway. He reached out with his hand that was holding a gun and started leaning against the wall, leaving a streak of blood on the white wall. He started slowly sliding down the wall, his eyes closing. I knelt down by his side and took his suit off, threw it behind me, then unbuttoned his shirt. He had a bullet hole about the size of a dime on his lower abdomen. He looked me straight in the eye, his blood-caked held a gold coin. "Help." He said weakly. I nodded, "yes, sir." I walked into my bathroom and opened my vanity cabinets grabbing the needle, thread, and some medical supplies to remove the bullet.  
Walking towards him and kneeling by his side, taking some string and cutting it with my teeth then putting it through the needle. Looking from the needle to the man and saying, “I don’t have any meds to reduce the pain, so I hope you can handle a little of it.” He nodded weakly, then rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes. I snapped my finger, making his eyes open. “Don’t fall asleep,” I said not looking up from his wound. I started to remove from the bullet. When I got the bullet out I began the sew the wound shut, 1 stitch, 2 stitches. He hissed from the pain but didn’t flinch. When I’d sewn up the wound I placed some bandage wrap on it, then buttoned up his shirt. I help him up, walking him to my room. “You need rest, I’ll just sleep on the couch.” He nodded, too weak to talk and started to walk into the room. I smiled walking back down to the living room.  
I was woken up by the sound of shattered glass when I saw three men with assault rifles walking through one of my windows. I didn’t have my gun with me so I grab a vase. I stood against a wall waiting for one of them to come around the corner. I heard them split up, one was coming my way. When he walked past me I smashed the vase in his face and grabbed his gun all in one move, then shot him in the chest. I grabbed a handgun from his belt and walked around the corner, the gun held out in front of me. When I saw the second one I ran up behind him and wrapped both of my legs around his neck, then lifting my hip bring us both down to the floor. I prest the barrel of the gun to the side of his head then pulled the trigger. The third guy got to me first and grabbed me by the neck, I tried to shoot him in the thigh but hit the knee, making him let go of my neck. I did a leg sweep making him fall backward, then gouged my elbow into his esophagus. I got up then shot him in the chest with the remainder of the bullets left in the magazine.   
I wiped some blood dripping down my mouth with my sleeve. And dialing a number on my phone. “This is Ashley Johnson, I’d like to make a reservation for three.” I placed the phone back down and ran my hand through my hair, looking at the bodies on the floor. Walking to my bedroom and opening the door only to see my window wide open and a note on my bed. It said in faint handwriting with some dried blood on the corner.

Thanks. - John Wick

I looked up from the paper to the window. The boogeyman was at my house, I scoffed and stuffed the paper in my pocket. Walking back into the living room sitting back down on the couch, running my hands down my face. Wincing when I hit a bruise on my cheek. When the cleaners came I opened the door the door, smiled, and gestured for the three of them to come in. While they were cleaning up the mess I went down to my basement and counted three gold coins. When they were done I handed them to Charlie the main cleaner. He took off his hat and held it at his chest, saying "have a good day Ms. Johnson." I nodded closing the door as they walked out. Walking back to the couch laying down and letting my mind drift off to a deep sleep.


End file.
